Shippo's Adventure in 'The Bag'
by Mika1999
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Shippo and InuYasha were left alone in a small hut with only Kagome's bag to entertain them? Well i haven't!. But if you have then this is the story for you!


**Shippo's Adventure in "The Bag"**

Mika: Hello! I am NOT the author of this fiction, okay! My sister wrote this and wishes to post it some place. I do not know if it is iligal to post somthing you didn't write and disclaim it. If it is then TELL me and I WILL take this off. She had a thingie on her but she got kicked off for some reason, and now she wishes to repost this, I DO NOT OWN THIS I AM JUST THE ONE POSTING IT! I DO have premission from the author to post this here. Please do not hurt me!. Anyway I think I got that through everyones heads. Please once again tell me and email me at mikahouston. if there is somthing i should know about. Thank you and please keep reading.

Kagome had left to go find herbs with everyone to find a cure to the Kilala's wound. And Shippo and Inuyasha and were instructedto stay at the hut so that nothing would happen.

"Awww why did I have to stay here with you ya smelly mut?" That was deffinatly going to earn him a bang on the head but Shippo had nothing else planed for today. Yet the blow never came, he looked up to find that InuYasha was sleeping! He decided that he now could fing something to do without getting bonged on the head. InuYasha wasn't asleep though, he was just 'pretending' because Kagome told him he would get an extra big pot of ramen if he didn't hit Shippo, so today he would be good. Shippo looked around for something anything to do.

Then he spyed Kagome huge yellow pack. There had to be something in there he could play with. He open the pack and found strechey loops that feels like He streched out it out and suddenly it shot acrosse the room and got caught on InuYasha's ear. He didn't even flinch. That gave Shippo an idea for a game-fling the rubber bands on InuYasha!

Ears-20 points, arms-15, legs-10,and torso 5 points. When he ran out bands he looked for more things to fling at InuYasha, he found some things Kagome called 'penciles'.

They didn't fling so well, but who cared, he didn't and neither did InuYasha-supposly. After having enough fun fling; rubber bands, penciles, pens, coloring items, and crayons at InuYasha, Shippo found these weird shaped things that had a point at one end and a hole at the other end.(pencile erasers) he decided they might be food.

(WARNING: Brighty colored objects don't always mean they are food.)

When that didn't work Shippo stuck them all over his face, arm, and well anywhere else he could. Then he found some paper, now this paper was different to Shippo. (before he used some stick a "don't toch" sign to Sango's butt with it.) So he wondered, his eyes went over to InuYasha slubering in corner.

"I wonder" Shippo said as he tip toed over to InuYasha and was about to stick it to him when InuYasha said

"Don't even think about it ya brat."

"Awwwwww!" Shippo decided to stick it to himself instead. Shippo stuck it everwhere there wasn't already an eraser. Now when he was done with that he wanted to find something else to do, or stick to InuYasha or himself. He reached deeper intoKagome's bag and found Kagome's 'spell books' (text books) and chucked them aside. Finally he found something interesting. It was silk on the front and on the back, and it smelled really strong of Kagome's scent.

"Hey InuYasha what is this?" InuYasha cracked one eye open to see Shippo holding up a pair of Kagome's pantties. InuYasha fought to keep the laghs insaide of him. He could tell him it's a garment used to cover Kagome's privite parts, or he could have some fun. He decided on the second one.

"It's a hat." InuYasha said calmly trying to keep a straight face.

"Wow! Your right it even has two holes for ears!" Shippo eagrly put Kagome's pantties on his head and went back to the pack to find more things to play with. Then he found something he thought was 'dangerous.'

"Wow! Look InuYasha Kagome has a double barrled slingshot!" InuYasha looked up in horror to see Shippo flinging rocks with Kagome's bra. InuYasha just stared, but at the same time did a great job of keeping the laughs inside him.

"Ok shippo you have fun." InuYasha wondered if that was the right answer. When Shippo got tired of fling rocks, he went to find more toys. Shippo finally found another thing to do. It was this funny sticky stuff Kagome called 'duck tape.'

He didn't know what to do with it yet so he set it aside. Which ment it went where everything else went, on InuYasha. He chucked it ove his sholder and it landed in InuYasha's lap, and Shippo scilently said

"5 points for Shippo, and the crowd goes wild."

Shippo suddenly stopped and found somthing that he could bribe InuYasha with.

"Hey InuYasha!"InuYasha opeaned an eye to find Shippo holding up a pot or ramen.

"Where did you find that!" InuYasha screamed.

"In Kagome's pack, I'll give you this big jucy pot of Ramen and all the others in this bag if you promise not to hit me."

"Fine just give me!" InuYasha egerly snached the Ramen and went back to his corner. Shippo giggled quietly and went back to the presious bag. While Shippo was searching he found something heavy, that was filled with something that smelled wonderfull. Shippo emptyed the bag on to the floor and his eyes were meet with sweet foods Kagome called 'candy.' Shippo took a bite its was so wonderfull! He ate as much as he could- till there was none left. Shippo wondered if InuYasha had some so he litarly bounced off the walls to find InuYasha scoffing down his Ramen.

"HeyInuYashadoyouknowwhereitis?"

"Look, if you don't get lost and away from my Ramen I'm gona kill you!" Shippo just giggled as he bounced away with his eyes twiching from side to side.Shippo had had enough he couldn't find anymore candy. So he looked in Kagome's 'spell books' for some. Nope not there so he tossed them aside, which ment trowing them on InuYasha. The 'spell books' hit InuYasha in the head one at a time.

InuYashawas **_not_** a happy puppy. He knew if he wanted revenge it had to be 1) without hitting Shippo-only for more Ramen and not because he promised him. 2) even if he tried to catch him he couldn't because he was so hyped up on suger. So it had to be crafty and sneeky- he had an idea of what to do.

"Hey Shippo wheres that duck tape stuff?" InuYasha said as he got up- which made all the pencils, erasers , pens, rubber bands, and coloring things fall to the ground.

"Ohitsoverthere." Shippo said while pointing to the stuff that fell of InuYasha. InuYasha picked it up and asked Shippo to come here.

"Hey Shippo can you do me a favor? Like helping me block up that hole in the celling cause it's so annoying. The wind is blowing through and it's really bugging my ears."

"Yeahsure." Shippo said hopping on InuYasha's hand. 'The cats in the bag' InuYasha thought. InuYasha lifted Shippo to the celling and he asked for the tape.

"Ok here." InuYasha said as he put Shippos back on the hole and duck taped him to the celling.

"HeyIjustsaidiwouldhelpyou!"

"You are helping, your that plug."

"Whyyou!" "I need to do something about that." InuYasha said as he reached for the duck tape again, Then he put it acrosse Shippo's mouth seaveral times.

"Well that takes care of that."

"Mummmhummmaa!"

"That should keep the hyper brat out of trouble," he said as he put the things back in the bag, only the things on Shippo, the candy, and some Ramen was missing. Kagome had enough pannties and bras, I don't think she'll miss a pair. A few hour later Kagome and the others returned.

"Hey InuYasha wheres my little fluffy friend Shippo? You didn't use him as a punching bag did you?"

"Muhnhmmmummhhmm!"

"I don't know Kagome he said something about reflcting his thoughts in the woods."

"Ohh and you didn't use him for a punching bag..right?"

"No of corse not! I didn't, so could I have some Ramen!"

"MUHHMUMMM!"

"Ok here you go have a good time with your Ramen!" Kagome said cherrfully as she handded him the extra big pot of Ramen. InuYasha walked away with his extra big pot of Chicken Noddle Ramen with a huge grin on his face.

The End-so far….  
Mika: So did you like it? Please tell me what you thought so I can tell my sister, she is thinking of making another one, but doesn't know, please she wants to know. Anyway, please once again I DON'T OWN THIS FICTION! Thank you.


End file.
